


Where's Ron?

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: The secrecy, the sneaking around... It gave Blaise a thrill he couldn't quite describe.





	Where's Ron?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 30: "Are you really going to leave me like this?"
> 
> Requested by: [xx-thedarklord-xx](https://xx-thedarklord-xx.tumblr.com)

_ “Yes, take it all in.” _ The whisper echoed in the restroom.

 

Blaise stroked Weasley’s cock, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip. The muffled sounds of music and chatter went along with their moans and ragged breathing. Oh, how much he had craved to do this, how much he loved the secrecy, the sneaking around. It gave Blaise a thrill that he couldn't quite describe, like a tingling sensation that spread in his chest.

 

He gave a twist of the wrist on the base of Weasley’s cock, and it ripped a raspy grunt out of his throat.

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ so good.” Weasley bucked his hips, but Blaise pinned them back against the wall, and took him as deep as he could.

 

Salty precome coated his tongue and he moaned, sucking harder, seeking more of the taste.

 

“Where's Ron?” a distant voice asked, and Blaise quickly but regretfully pulled back. He stood and righted his clothes, not paying mind to Weasley’s protests. He took a deep breath and, with a quick Glamour charm, he hid his erection.

 

“Are you really going to leave me like this?” Weasley panted, his ears red and his eyes lustful.

 

Blaise smirked and took a step closer to help him tuck his gorgeous cock back into his pants.

 

“I'm free tomorrow, but right now we have a party to get back to,” he said. “And your wife is already asking for you. Don't want to keep her waiting, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give these two a happy, established relationship in the future, don't worry c:
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://snortinglaughter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
